


Caged

by AkumaStrife



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumaStrife/pseuds/AkumaStrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't need to be Robin, owning them is more than enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged

The kiss is filthy and wet and suffocatingly warm. Stephanie bites and sucks at Damian’s already bruised lips; licking into his open mouth with a pleased hum before he can get his wits about him. She wants to wreck him, to watch him fall apart. She’s had the others, and wants to see the littlest Wayne in ways no one else has. She wants to own them, because she really  _does_  love them. But she needs to make them trust her first. She needs to make them understand.

Stephanie pushes his thighs open wide as she thrusts forward, hard enough to rock him and his sharp intake gets stuck in his throat like a physical thing. The toy strapped to her hips is coated in soft silicone and the same bright yellow as the inside of his cape—she has a different one for each boy, for their individual needs. 

Damian’s is ridged because she wanted to overstimulate him, pleasure him until he couldn’t think straight, let alone run his damn mouth. He agreed to the proposition, eager in his own round-about way, but that doesn’t mean he was going to make it easy. Wasn’t going to fight her for control the entire time. Damian soon found he was unprepared for her stamina and stubbornness. They’d been at it for almost an hour now, counting prep. She’d fingered and stretched him leisurely, content to watch the way new muscle twitched beneath his still baby-soft skin (because he’s still so  _young_  in comparison and reacts magnificently for her). Teasing and toying with him until he’d pulled at her hair and panted and almost pleaded with her; body shaking and smearing precum across his abdomen every time he arched. 

And so she’d smiled graciously and gave him what he wanted. Kissed him breathless and worked him over with a slow pace, never quite speeding up enough. Over and over while he muttered colorful words in arabic under his breath; fucked him incoherent so all that was left was complacency and need. 

“Hold your legs up for me,” she purrs. And he actually does. Damian gasps at the next thrust and wraps his fingers under his own knees and pulls them back. He arches up as she presses a kiss to the inside of one thigh, because how could she resist when it’s presented so beautifully for her?

She grins and leans into him, grinding her pelvis against his slow and hard. It makes him tremble and shake, fingers clenching desperately into his own skin and there will definitely be bruises. She wants to add more. 

Stephanie likes bruises. She likes being able to look at her own handiwork. To see where she’s been and remember how loud they were and how good she made them feel. 

“You’re so lovely like this,” she croons. Damian doesn’t make a sound, just squeezes his eyes shut tightly as she skims her lips over his damp skin. Scatters a few kisses here and there, just faint presses to his thighs. He squirms and she flicks her gaze up, grinning wide at his twisted expression. Pinched in frustration and chewing on his bottom lip. 

She thrusts a little quicker as she sucks a small mark into his dark skin. Just a tease, but he jerks for it all the same. She moves on, dragging her teeth and leaving patches of mottled color in her wake, just rough enough for him to handle. She bites down suddenly, much harder than before, and he chokes on a moan. Shudders all over and almost lifts his shoulders off the bed as he curls in. 

“Oh, what do we have here? You like that, babybat?” She finds a blank spot on his scarred thighs and doesn’t bother being nice. She clamps down on him like a prize, increasing the pressure until he’s panting hard and his muscles shaking. She pulls back to lick at the teeth marks, teasing her tongue over it. He makes a sound then, says something with a whine. Airy and so quiet she almost doesn’t catch what it is he’s said. His cheeks burn brightly and turns his face from her. 

She grins wicked and bites the already dark mark. Presses her teeth in hard until he can’t hold in the sob, until he’s shaking. Suddenly he makes a high pitched sound and jerks as his skin gives way. A bit of blood wells up in tiny dots like flowers, and she doesn’t miss how Damian’s dick jumps; precum dripping down the flushed head and pooling on his abdomen.

Damian’s chest heaves, his hands letting go of his legs to fist the damp sheets with white knuckles, staring at the ceiling like he’s seeing God. He blinks, twitching at how Stephanie giggles and licks at the blood. The vulnerability and complete lack of control makes him embarrassed and self-conscious. He blushes and snarls, “You bitc—“

Stephanie slaps him before he can finish. Hard. 

He makes a strangled sound of surprise. His eyes wide and desperate as his lip quivers. The mark slowly starts to redden on his dark skin and he can feel the heat of it. His pulse picking up at the lingering sting. Rocks his hips into hers, into her strap-on, as he tugs at his dick. 

“You shouldn’t say such terrible things,” she breathes. Says it against his lips as she picks up her pace, pushing the toy into him quick and easy, but doesn’t kiss him. Doesn’t reward him for being a brat. “Especially when I’m being so generous. Don’t you feel good? 

She grabs his hand, nails biting into his skin as she yanks it away and presses it against the mattress. He likes it rough, she can see that from a mile away, but he won’t tell her. His pride and inexperience won’t let him ask for anything. He should kiss her feet for being so accommodating; for not making him beg. She made Dick beg. 

“No touching. Not yet. That’s for me to do.”

His lips part, whether to say something or press forward for a kiss, she doesn’t know. But he aborts the movement and rolls his head to the side defiantly. She grabs his chin and makes him look at her; smiles encouraging until the shame edges from his eyes. 

“It’s okay, baby,” she whispers. “You’re allowed to like whatever you want. As long as you feel safe.” She does kiss him then, softer than any of the others before. He doesn’t react at first, as if he’s blindsided by the sudden gentleness. But after a moment he pushes back tentatively, moaning when she rolls her hips, dragging the toy across his prostate and thrusting a little faster. 

“Did you like it when I hit you?” she asks, says it directly into his ear like it’ll be their little secret. 

He gives her a peculiar look, as if it should be damn obvious that he does, but also pleading to not make him say it. She arches an eyebrow and slows to a halt. 

“You’ve gotta say it. Consent is the most important thing here and I need you to be open and honest with me, or else we can’t do this.”

Damian fidgets under her. His ears grow warm in the wake of her expectant stare and closes his eyes tightly. “Yes,” he whispers.

“Yes, what?”

“I…” he swallows and presses on. “I liked it when you slapped me.” It comes out barely audible, but Stephanie smiles and begins thrusting again, skipping the buildup and going straight to the speed that rocks him every time she snaps in. 

“Do it again?” he asks quietly, cracking his eyes to gauge her reaction. “Please?”

She chuckles and wraps her fingers around his erection, jacking him in time with her thrusts. “Not this time, baby. If you’re good, though, next time I’ll spank you. How does that sound?”

His dick twitches in her hand and he whines. He’s so close and can’t hold in his sounds anymore. Can’t keep his composure or even find it in himself to care how he clings to her, hands in her hair and face pressed into her neck. Without much warning it overtakes him and he jerks his hips up quickly, gasping a word she doesn’t recognize as he comes. She mutters praise as she slows her pace, working him through it until his body has stopped spasming.

She carefully pulls out and presses a kiss to each of his cheeks at the tired sound he makes. Sitting up, his arms fall away and she undoes the harness and tosses it farther down the bed for now. 

“Be right back,” she says, and kisses his forehead before climbing out of bed. She comes back with a wet washcloth and wipes him down. He begins to fuss indignantly at the treatment, but she just rolls onto her back and tugs him so he’s sprawled on top of her, his head pillowed on her breasts. He huffs, but relaxes into her, content for the moment. 

She presses a kiss into the top of his head and cards her fingers through his damp hair. 

Damian yawns and mutters, “You didn’t orgasm.”

“Don’t worry about that, baby,” she says with a smile, running her nails lightly up and down the scar following his spine. The fact that he lets her touch it all speaks volumes. “I’ll let you eat me out later. I can go for hours.” 


End file.
